Edgar (Men in Black)
Once an overbearing husband and farmer, Edgar became and overbearing bug posing as an ugly human after a close encounter on his farm. Later, in New York City, he began to terrorize intergalactic ambassadors and the general populace. As usual, it's time to call in the Men in Black. This particular case for the MiB couldn't have come at a worse time as an alien race was already demanding "the galaxy" and time was winding down quickly. Led by veteran Agent K and rookie Agent J, the MiB tracked this big bug down and did what they could to take him down. His bug strength and dimwittedness helped Edgar fight off the agents a few times and led to a showdown downtown. Edgar's best points are certainly his off-putting behavior as he posed as a human being. Coming off as overly excited and loud - and decomposing in the process - he frightened many a NYC resident. Finally, in bug form, he battled the MiB's best but proved to be just as vulnerable to a Series 4 Deatomizer as his ship had been. Edgar is absolutely one of the toughest customers in the movies lately. I'm sure the MiB can't wait until one of his millions of cousins or uncles rises up to take his place. INTELLIGENCE - 5: Edgar is a bit on the dim side, but, hey, nobody said bugs were smart. POWER - 8: With the power of a giant cockroach, Edgar is one tough hombre. Still vulnerable to MiB weapons though. VILENESS - 7: Has no problem throwing, impaling, and sliming people in his way. SWAY - 7: Edgar tends to get very physical - and loud - when he wants something. PURITY - 9: With his family's existence on the line, you know Edgar's in it for the long haul. PHYSICAL - 9: In human form,Once an overbearing husband and farmer, Edgar became and overbearing bug posing as an ugly human after a close encounter on his farm. Later, in New York City, he began to terrorize intergalactic ambassadors and the general populace. As usual, it's time to call in the Men in Black. This particular case for the MiB couldn't have come at a worse time as an alien race was already demanding "the galaxy" and time was winding down quickly. Led by veteran Agent K and rookie Agent J, the MiB tracked this big bug down and did what they could to take him down. His bug strength and dimwittedness helped Edgar fight off the agents a few times and led to a showdown downtown. Edgar's best points are certainly his off-putting behavior as he posed as a human being. Coming off as overly excited and loud - and decomposing in the process - he frightened many a NYC resident. Finally, in bug form, he battled the MiB's best but proved to be just as vulnerable to a Series 4 Deatomizer as his ship had been. Edgar is absolutely one of the toughest customers in the movies lately. I'm sure the MiB can't wait until one of his millions of cousins or uncles rises up to take his place. INTELLIGENCE - 5: Edgar is a bit on the dim side, but, hey, nobody said bugs were smart. POWER - 8: With the power of a giant cockroach, Edgar is one tough hombre. Still vulnerable to MiB weapons though. VILENESS - 7: Has no problem throwing, impaling, and sliming people in his way. SWAY - 7: Edgar tends to get very physical - and loud - when he wants something. PURITY - 9: With his family's existence on the line, you know Edgar's in it for the long haul. PHYSICAL - 9: In human form, he's frightening. In bug form, forget the Raid - just start running. he's frightening. In bug form, forget the Raid - just start running.re. Category:Villains Category:Film Villains Category:Lists of fictional villains Category:Lists of fictional characters Category:Lists of film characters